


La face cachée de la lune

by Nelja



Category: New Mutants, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Claremont Era, Dark, F/F, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeline : années 80. Au Hellfire Club, Emma tente de lire les pensées de la nouvelle recrue et réalise qu'elle s'attaque à trop puissant pour elle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La face cachée de la lune

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Comics et ont été créés par Chris Claremont.
> 
> Ecrit pour la communauté livejournal 30_interdits sur le thème "Impuissance - Le coup de la panne".
> 
> Avertissements : manipulations psychiques, dubcon, thèmes sombres et amoralité en général, brève mention de sacrifices humains, de gens qui meurent étouffés dans des marécages, etc...

Le premier jour, Emma salue la nouvelle Reine Noire avec une politesse exquise, souhaitant dissimuler aussi bien que possible ses craintes comme sa curiosité.

Elle est peut-être encore plus dangereuse que l'ancienne, a dit Shaw avec inquiétude, devant les analyses de Tessa ; l'ancienne s'est révélée être une puissance cosmique, alors c'est à se demander ce que peut bien être celle-ci.

Contrairement à la dernière fois - si on l'avait laissée prendre des précautions, qui sait ce qui aurait pu être évité - il n'y a pas de délicate opération psychique en cours sur cette noble recrue, rien à troubler qui nécessite qu'on ne la laisse intervenir que par des moyens technologiques détournés. Aussi, elle lance ses sondes psi sans hésiter, pendant que Selene se fait admirer par un autre membre du Cercle respectueux et bavant.

Elle a l'habitude. Après tout, elle est la télépathe à temps plein du Hellfire Club. C'est elle qui leur apprend, à tous, à résister au contrôle psychique que pourraient exercer sur eux le professeur Xavier ou d'autres. C'est elle qui les fait ramper à ses genoux, révéler leurs secrets les plus humiliants, puis qui les insulte, moqueuse, quand ils n'arrivent pas à résister à ces manipulations, qui rajoute que quand l'ennemi s'amusera avec eux, ce qu'il leur suggèrera leur semblera très agréable aussi.

Mais malgré l'amusement - et les renseignements utiles - qu'elle peut en retirer, elle reste très consciencieuse, et peut se vanter maintenant que la plus grande partie du Cercle Intérieur résiste raisonnablement bien aux attaques télépathiques. Y compris aux siennes. Sauf, bien sûr, celles qui suivent des chemins bien particuliers qu'Emma a planté elle-même dans leurs têtes, au cas où un jour, ils devraient être dans des camps opposés. C'est une option de sûreté basique. Accessoirement, ils devaient bien se douter qu'un entraînement psychique de pointe avec une femme aussi compétente et aussi jolie qu'Emma Frost n'allait pas être gratuit.

Selene semble avoir de l'expérience dans ce domaine, bien plus que n'importe quelle recrue passée. Emma veut quand même essayer. Dans le pire des cas, si elle n'a pas besoin de ses services, Emma pourra lui faire des compliments sur ses défenses, expliquer qu'il s'agissait juste de savoir si elle avait besoin de leçons de résistance.

Emma s'étend languissamment dans un fauteuil, pour que personne ne voit si le combat devient si intense qu'elle perd un instant contrôle sur son corps, et entre dans l'esprit de Selene.

Elle a l'habitude de les voir comme des villes fortifiées, pas bien grandes en général, aux portes nombreuses mais bien gardées. Il s'agit de trouver la moins résistance d'entre elles, déjà branlante, gardée par un homme endormi, puis de rentrer par la force ou la ruse.

Ici, rien de tel. Elle se retrouve dans un marécage immense sous un ciel noir, et elle n'a pas l'impression qu'il n'y a rien, mais que la ville est si loin qu'elle ne peut pas la voir, ou alors elle est souterraine, cachée, perdue pour toujours, ou même invisible, grouillant déjà autour d'elle... Il n'y a pas de chemin, pas d'obstacle apparent non plus. Le sol n'est pas si mou qu'il en a l'air. Il est lisse, glissant, mais ses hauts talons ne s'enfoncent pas dedans pour autant. Elle ne l'a pas vu au début, parce que la lumière est si rare, mais il est aussi   
parfaitement blanc, presque fluorescent.

Elle devrait partir dès maintenant. Elle a l'impression d'être déjà prise au piège. C'est comme si à tout moment, des murs pouvaient se dresser autour d'elle. Elle devrait partir dès maintenant, regagner son corps, ne plus jamais entrer ici. Un orgueil mal placé la retient, pourtant. Elle fait quelque pas. Le sol est souple sous ses pieds, elle a l'impression de danser. Ce n'est pas désagréable. Elle sourit. 

Quand soudain, un faux pas, et elle glisse.

Il lui est impossible de se relever, ou même de se mettre à genoux. Le sol est tellement visqueux, tellement glissant... et en même temps, son contact est si doux, si lisse à travers la mince couche de mucus qui souille maintenant sa peau, qu'elle continue à se débattre, juste pour cette sensation, ce frottement soyeux. Elle ne veut pas s'arrêter, ne peut pas, et pourtant, plus elle se bat, plus elle a l'impression de s'enfoncer. Ses membres sont maintenant entièrement enfouis dans la boue, et le plaisir qu'elle en tire est indescriptible. La vase immaculée couvre maintenant sa face, et l'odeur en est enivrante, elle doit faire un effort conscient pour ne pas se retourner, y plaquer son visage et se laisser étouffer.

Il lui vient à l'idée qu'elle va mourir ici. Ou plutôt, que son esprit va mourir, assassiné par des plaisirs inconnus, et que son corps restera vide, stupide, pour être utilisé par Dieu sait qui comme il leur plaira...

C'est la colère éprouvée à cette idée qui fait qu'elle se rappelle. Elle veut son vrai corps, pas cette illusion. Elle se rappelle du mieux qu'elle le peut la structure du fauteuil, la musique ennuyeuse, l'odeur des cigarettes chères.

Elle fuit, remonte à la surface comme une bulle, se réveille en haletant. Les affres du plaisir ne se dissipent pas immédiatement, la déchirant à chaque fois qu'elle en perd un morceau.

"Je sais ce que tu as voulu faire." lui murmure Selene, penchée sur elle. Sa main est sur sa joue, comme si elle venait de la gifler, de la caresser, d'essayer de la réveiller alors que c'est elle qui l'attirait dans les abysses... ou l'a-t-elle laissée s'enfuir exprès ?

Le parfum de sa main est le même que celui de la vase blanche. Emma ne s'en était jamais assez approchée assez pour le sentir.

"Je te rendrai la politesse un jour." murmure Selene. "Tu es bien jeune. Tu as besoin de leçons."

* * *

Emma est seule dans son lit, et le sommeil ne veut pas venir. Elle se demande si elle devrait envoyer un rêve érotique à Sebastian Shaw. Peut-être qu'ensuite, ses sens en seront un peu apaisés, il sera moins demandeur dans la vraie vie. Et comme ça, elle pourrait être dessus sans avoir à subir une longue et ennuyeuse négociation.

Mais à la place, souriante, elle se contente d'identifier qui est qui, qui est où, qui pense à qui, malgré les inhibiteurs psi. C'est plus difficile. Cela l'entraîne.

Elle effleure l'esprit de Selene, perçoit de loin le désir de pouvoir et de force vitale. Et elle se demande si elle ne pourrait pas faire mieux que la dernière fois, être plus subtile, meilleure. Juste voir, sans rien toucher. 

Elle retrouve le même paysage aux apparences désolées, lourd de promesses sensuelles. Cette fois, elle n'y pose même pas un orteil, se laisse doucement flotter. Elle ne ressent rien qu'elle puisse identifier, qu'elle puisse comprendre.

Elle se concentre. Elle cherche le côté vicieux, dépravé, qu'elle a l'impression de pouvoir sentir attaquer ses sens rien que d'être dans la même pièce que Selene. Ce serait bien le diable si elle ne pouvait pas le repérer en étant dans sa tête ! Oh, comme c'est grand ici. Cela lui donne le vertige. Ainsi libérée de la gravité, elle n'est plus sûre de se rappeler si cet espace blanc et lumineux est le sol, ou le ciel.

Enfin, il lui semble voir quelque chose se cristalliser, comme un mirage vu de très loin, mais c'est déjà quelque chose, et on apprend déjà quelque chose de son adversaire en sachant comment il vous trompe. Elle vole, légère, se sentant un peu vulnérable pourtant. C'est l'autre inconvénient de ce vide. Elle n'a nulle part où se dissimuler.

Ca y est, il lui semble voir quelque chose. Ce sont maintenant des successions de scènes détaillées, tellement que les sons et les odeurs la frappent en plein vol. Des millénaires de vie - est-ce seulement vrai ? cela ne ressemble pas aux illusions faciles qu'on stocke pour piéger les intrus, ni à des fantasmes dérangés. Des humains offerts en sacrifices, de magnifiques jeunes filles séduites et détruites...

C'est plus agréable à regarder, à ressentir, que cela a le moindre droit à l'être. Malgré le dégoût, l'effroi, et peut-être même une certaine forme de jalousie...

Elle n'est qu'à moitié surprise quand une main lui agrippe les cheveux, la plaque à terre dans la fange délectable, à nouveau visible maintenant que les souvenirs ont disparu.

"Tu savais que j'étais là... depuis le début," murmure-t-elle entre deux respirations hachées. "Tu m'as montré cela... tu me laissais faire..." Elle cherche l'armure invisible qu'elle porte toujours lors de telles excursions, la trouve entièrement disparue, dissoute, et elle ne s'en est même pas rendu compte...

"Ma chère," murmure Selene d'une voix d'acier sous le velours, "je ne t'ai pas laissée venir ici je t'ai _fait_ venir ici. Réfléchis, si tu agissais par toi-même, aurais-tu risqué de revenir ici ? Tu tiens trop à ta vie et à ton confort, n'est-ce pas ?"

Et Emma _sait_ que Selene dit la vérité, et même si elle mentait, même si elle le lui faisait juste croire avec tant de force, cela prouverait juste aussi bien l'emprise irrésistible qu'elle a sur Emma. Elle essaie toutes les ruses habituelles pour lui envoyer ses pouvoirs psi en blessure cruelle, pour fuir, pour se dissoudre en fumée, elle essaie de toutes ses forces de ne pas _vouloir_ être ici - oh, elle n'y arrive pas.

Selene a maintenant relâché une prise physique qui était purement symbolique, et Emma découvre à nouveau ce sentiment, ses membres barbouillés de boue blanche. Elle ne se sent ni sale ni répugnante, d'autant plus désirable, au contraire, ainsi transfigurée en poupée lascive.

Des désirs déchirants, des besoins obsessionnels et pervers, tournoient dans sa tête et son corps, d'une violence folle, mais sans cesse disparaissant pour être remplacés par d'autres plus brûlants encore. Et Selene la surplombe, souveraine, n'essayant même pas de faire croire qu'elle n'en est pas l'origine.

Emma sait pourquoi. Elle a conscience que ce n'est même plus un duel psychique, que cela ne change rien si elle sait qu'elle devrait se défendre, que Selene peut d'ores et déjà faire de son esprit tout ce qu'elle veut. Elle se sent totalement impuissante, comme une libellule prise dans la toile d'une immense araignée noire et fine.

C'est ce que ressentiraient ses victimes si elles savaient, sauf qu'Emma ne le leur dit jamais, préfère les laisser dans l'ignorance de leur soumission. En cas de réel conflit, cela pourrait être déterminant. Elle essaie de se rappeler pourquoi elle n'a jamais voulu jouer de cette façon, ce qu'elle craignait. Cela peut lui donner une porte de sortie. Et pourtant, tout lui semble risible. Non, attaquer Selene dans le monde physique quand tout sera fini n'est pas une option, et il faudra pire qu'une défaite totale pour qu'elle aille supplier aux pieds de Xavier...

S'il faut supplier, autant que ce soit auprès de quelqu'un qui en vaut la peine.

Sensuellement, elle se relève à moitié pendant un des brefs instants de répit qui lui sont laissés pour qu'elle garde conscience de sa défaite. Elle appuie son épaule contre la botte de Selene. Et, très lentement, elle commence à dénouer son propre corset.

Ce sont des illusions et elle pourrait tout aussi bien faire disparaître tous ses vêtements, elle peut encore contrôler au moins cela, mais elle joue, avec un soin consommé, chaque torsion, chaque élongation du corps. Ses seins jaillissent de leur carcan de satin, et elle les frotte contre la hanche de Selene, remontant lentement, lascive, effleurant ses cuisses.

"Que veux-tu de moi ?" demande-t-elle. 

Selene a un sourire indulgent au coin des lèvres, et Emma est sûre d'y lire de la surprise. Ainsi, ce n'est pas elle qui la fait réagir comme ça. C'est bon à savoir.

Elle caresse le corps superbe de Selene tout en se relevant, ses doigts doux et insidieux, et puis elle l'embrasse sur les lèvres.

Dans les visions qu'elle a vues, des femmes sont tombées en poussière pour cela, mais elles sont dans le monde de l'illusion, et même si cela devait finir ainsi, cela vaudrait mieux que d'être piégée. Sa main joue entre les jambes de la sorcière. Ses seins glissent contre son épaule, lui envoient des décharges de plaisir statique. Selene a un goût de corruption doucement sucrée. Emma pourrait vraiment apprécier cela, si elle n'avait pas l'impression de payer pour sa vie, et la crainte de ne pas payer assez.

"Et toi ?" demande Selene, sa voix riche et sensuelle, "veux-tu que je te tue ?"

"Je veux ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?" demande Emma, joueuse, comme si ce n'était pas si grave que ça, comme si elle ne brûlait pas de haine et d'humiliation de perdre ainsi tout contrôle sur elle-même. "Mais non, je ne veux pas mourir." C'était difficile à dire, et elle ne sait même pas si c'est Selene ou sa propre colère contre elle-même qui joue là.

"Et veux-tu être mon élève ?" Ce sont ses mains maintenant qui jouent sur les seins d'Emma, son ventre, ses fesses. "Veux-tu devenir comme moi, aussi vicieuse, aussi redoutable ?"

"Non." Emma est toujours en colère, après tout, et elle ment aussi très bien, même aux psi. Et elle rajoute, parce qu'une petite vérité en plus est parfois ce qui fait passer le tout "Je veux juste que tu me baises jusqu'à ce que ma tête éclate. Je t'en supplie."

Selene rit maintenant, un rire noir et méchant. "Oui, tu n'es probablement pas assez innocente pour que cela m'amuse de te briser. Je te donnerai cela, et tu regretteras de n'avoir pas demandé plus."

Et Emma, abandonnée, fouettée de désir et de regret, a probablement préservé un brin de résistance au fond d'elle, parce qu'au coeur de son humiliation et de sa déception tournoie un éclat de soulagement.


End file.
